


Ему никогда не снится Колдридж

by Alandra (Lady_Alandra)



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Everyone is Dead, Gen, High Chaos (Dishonored), Nightmares, Post-Canon, Post-High Chaos Ending (Dishonored), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29884161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Alandra/pseuds/Alandra
Summary: Кошмары давно стали чем-то столь же обыденным, как хронический кашель или ноющая боль в плече и боку, напоминавшая о себе в ненастную погоду. Они приходят каждую ночь – или день, в зависимости от того, когда Корво уступает настойчивым требованиям своего тела и находит ближайший чердак или стойло, где можно будет рухнуть для нескольких часов сна.
Relationships: Corvo Attano/Jessamine Kaldwin (implied)
Kudos: 2





	Ему никогда не снится Колдридж

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновлено Dunwall City Trials и их атмосферой полукошмара, полувоспоминания.

Кошмары давно стали чем-то столь же обыденным, как хронический кашель или ноющая боль в плече и боку, напоминавшая о себе в ненастную погоду. Они приходят каждую ночь – или день, в зависимости от того, когда Корво уступает настойчивым требованиям своего тела и находит ближайший чердак или стойло, где можно будет рухнуть для нескольких часов сна. Будь у него выбор, он бы предпочел вообще не спать, но даже метка Чужого не давала ему такой возможности. Странно, но ему никогда не снится Колдридж: ни бесконечные пытки, перемежавшиеся избавительным беспамятством, ни долгие часы ожидания в холодной камере, пахнувшей плесенью и неисправной канализацией. Корво больше не снится, как Джессамин падает на сверкающие плитки, когда клинок Дауда покидает ее тело. Маленькая фигурка в белом, стремительно удаляющаяся от него, пока наконец волны не сомкнутся над ней, тоже не посещает его снов.   
  
Вместо них ему снится Дануолл. Снится, как его жители, обезумев от постоянно нависающей над ними смерти, вгрызаются друг другу в глотки: стража, горожане, бандиты, смотрители со своими волкодавами и китобои, как тени скользящие между сражающихся, чтобы нанести удар исподтишка. Как он сам находится в эпицентре этого шторма, смерчем проносясь сквозь толпу и без жалости и колебаний позволяя своему клинку мягко войти в чью-нибудь плоть, с жестоким удовольствием наблюдая, как очередная голова катится в сторону, а тело валится на землю, к радости вечно голодной орды крыс. 

После таких снов он просыпается, сжимая кулаки и всякий раз удивляясь, почему в его руках нет оружия.

Бывают и другие сны. В одних он пробирается мимо любопытных глаз охраны и праздных взглядов знати в поисках… чего-то. Или кого-то. Не важно, крадется ли он с осторожностью или позволяет стреле или мечу устранить непрошенного свидетеля, такие сны всегда заканчиваются так же, как и в жизни: напуганные до полусмерти аристократы пытаются забиться в угол, в то время как Корво гонится за безликой целью, по пути расшвыривая охранников небрежным взмахом руки. Он никогда не догоняет свою цель и, просыпаясь, часто и тяжело дышит, как будто бы действительно только что мчался через сотни коридоров и улиц. Среди таких снов особенно выделяется вечная погоня за поездом-труповозкой, его единственным выходом из Затопленного Квартала. Как бы он не старался, вагон всегда уезжает без него. 

Но есть один кошмар, который он ненавидит больше всего. В этом кошмаре он несется сквозь город, окрыленный свободой и новыми силами и опьяненный жаждой мести. За кровью на его клинке уже не разглядеть стали, когда он в очередной раз погружает его в шею противника. Корво даже не останавливается, чтобы удостовериться, что тот упал – он мчится дальше, не чувствуя под собой земли, к новой цели. Полный легкости и триумфа, этот сон заканчивается всегда одинаково: высвобождая меч из очередной жертвы, он смотрит ей в лицо и видит пустые глаза Джессамин. Слыша полный ужаса вскрик Эмили, он всегда оборачивается. И Берроуз, сидящий с девочкой за одним столом, всегда с холодным самодовольством произносит:  
  
\- У тебя хорошо получается убивать людей. Но ужасно – спасать императриц.

После таких снов Корво не хочет просыпаться вообще.


End file.
